


Take a Moment to Confess Your Sins

by nomsie500



Series: Domination for Dummies [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is the LB and its adorable, DD/lb relationship, Eliza accepts and loves everyone for who they are, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a confession."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"I have two dominants."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>"Umm...."</p><p>In which Alexander tells Eliza about the nature of his relationship with Jefferson and Madison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Moment to Confess Your Sins

Alexander ran into Eliza's apartment, slammed the door, locked it, and then proceeded to burrow himself under a blanket that was lying on her couch.

"Hello?" Eliza called as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

Alexander peeked out from under the blanket and asked, "Is he outside the door?"

"Who would be outside the door at," Eliza checked the microwave clock, "10:30 at night."

"He might have followed me," Alexander replied.

"Who?"

"Jefferson. Or Madison. Or both, it would depend on how Madison is feeling at the moment," Alexander explained.

"I'm not sure I understand, Alexander. Why would either or both of those two men follow you to my apartment at 10:30 at night of all times and places?" Eliza asked, concern etched into her features.

"They're mad at me," Alexander whimpered.

"What else is new?" Eliza joked.

"You don't understand, Betsey, I disobeyed them and I'll be punished for it when I get back," Alexander explained before burrowing himself even deeper into the blanket he was currently wrapped up in.

"I'll get you a cup of your favorite tea and we can talk about it. Okay?" Eliza offered.

"Okay," Alexander replied.

Eliza busied herself in the kitchen, wondering why Alexander would have both Jefferson and Madison coming after him if he disobeyed them. He didn't answer to either one of those two men, why would he worry about angering them?

Eliza returned to her living room with two steaming mugs of Alexander's favorite lemon chamomile tea to find the man had put on a children's television program. Eliza smiled softly at her friend, she knew he preferred to act like a small child when he let himself turn off for a while. She believed it helped him to unwind and not think about the world for a little while, something he needed to do more often in her opinion.

"So," Eliza said as she handed him the mug. "What's going on with Jefferson and Madison that they have you watching children's television? That only happens on Saturday evenings, it's Thursday."

"I guess I should tell you there's something I haven't been telling you about. An extremely important part of my life I have yet to share with you, and I apologize in advance for not telling you sooner," Alexander says in a rushed and panicked voice.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be able to forgive you eventually," Eliza consoled with a smile on her face.

"Do you know what a DD/LB relationship is?" Alexander asked.

"Doesn't it stand for Daddy Dom/Little Boy?" Eliza replied.

"Yeah, it does," Alexander confirmed wringing his hands and sitting up to face Eliza.

"Which one are you?" Eliza asked, laughing at the shock on her friend's face.

"I'm the little boy," Alex answers, blushing. 

"You're too cute," Eliza responds, pinching his cheek.

Alexander was left at a loss for words, he wasn't sure how to respond to his friend's open armed acceptance of his preferred lifestyle. 

"Who's your daddy?" Eliza asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I have two," Alexander replies in a small voice, blushing.

"Two? How did you manage to score two?" Eliza asked in slightly feigned shock.

"Jefferson and Madison are very protective and have a fondness for little boys like me," Alexander said quietly, his face and neck bright red at this point.

Eliza laughed, "I should have known you were potentially involved with them when you went to go live with them. I'm glad you finally told me."

Alexander nodded sheepishly.

"Now, why are your daddies mad at you?" Eliza asked.

Alexander continued to look sheepish as he explained what happened, "I was hiding away in the bedroom I never sleep in, supposedly asleep when I was actually staying up late to finish a report for Washington. I'm not supposed to be up after 9:30 and I usually sleep with either Jefferson or Madison or both of them. They got suspicious so they decided to check on me. Sure enough they found me working and when they confronted me about it, I lept out the window and ran here."

"You realize you probably wouldn't have been punished for working, right?" Eliza laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm in big trouble since I ran away," Alexander grumbled.

"Well, I'll get you back to your daddies once you finish your tea. I don't trust you to walk out my door and actually return to where you're supposed to be."

"Okay, Betsey. I'll be a good boy," Alexander replied.

"I think you've already lost that title tonight, sweetheart," Eliza laughed as she went to put on her shoes and pull on her coat.

Twenty minutes later and Eliza is watching her best friend being hugged and scolded by his two dominants who were worried sick over their little boy. Eliza was ushered inside by Madison while Jefferson put Alexander to bed, explaining the punishment he would receive the next day.

"Thank you for bringing him home, we were worried sick about where our little kitten had gone," Madison explains.

"Well just know that if he runs off like that again, you are free to come around to my place for a cup of tea and your baby boy," Eliza replies with a laugh.


End file.
